Main Heroine Revolution
by Celestial Requiem
Summary: Sarada bosan pada era di mana lelaki selalu yang menjadi pemeran utama, menjadi pahlawan yang dipuja, menjadi yang terkuat di alam semesta. Karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk membuktikan kepada mereka, bahwa perempuan juga bisa! Ia akan memulai revolusi di dunia dunia shinobi, ia akan menunjukkan bahwa kunoichi juga bisa menyelamatkan dunia! Vote Sarada sebagai hokage selanjutnya!


**Summary:** Sarada lelah pada era di mana lelaki selalu yang menjadi pemeran utama, menjadi pahlawan yang dipuja, menjadi yang terkuat di alam semesta. Karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk membuktikan kepada mereka, bahwa perempuan juga bisa! Ia akan memulai revolusi di dunia dunia shinobi, ia akan menunjukkan bahwa kunoichi juga bisa menyelamatkan dunia! Vote Sarada sebagai hokage selanjutnya, _shannaroo_!

* * *

 **Main Heroine Revolution.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: oneshot/ooc**

* * *

"Aku akan menjadi hokage, _shannaroo!_ "

Adalah jawaban yang gadis kecil berambut hitam tersebut teriakkan menggunakan seluruh udara dalam paru-parunya, tangan mungilnya terkepal erat di atas kepalanya, dan matanya berkilat dengan kesungguhan dari balik kacamata berbingkai merahnya. Membuat Shino-sensei yang hari itu menanyakkan impian murid-murid akademi di kelasnya nyaris terpeleset dari tempatnya berdiri.

Beberapa murid menatap syok gadis kecil yang mengutarakan mimpinya tersebut dengan berapi-api—seperti Chouchou yang memandangnya dengan mata mendelik yang nyaris keluar dari rongga matanya. Kelas tersebut hening beberapa detik, sebelum terdengar bunyi ' _Pfft!_ ' yang canggung, hingga tiba-tiba ruangan tersebut meledak sepenuhnya dengan tawa.

"Hokage dia bilang? _Pfft_!" seorang anak laki-laki berkata dari pojok kiri bangku terdepan. "Kau adalah perempuan, mau menjadi Hokage? Hahahaha." Tambah anak laki-laki lainnya ikut-ikutan mengejeknya.

Sakura memandangi murid-murid yang tengah menertawainya tersebut dengan tangan terkepal. "Memangnya kenapa kalau perempuan ingin menjadi hokage? Konoha pernah memiliki hokage perempuan! Godaime hokage adalah perempuan! Dan dia sangat kuat, _shannaro!_ "

Sarada berteriak untuk menghentikan tawa murid-murid tersebut, namun bukannya diam mereka malah menertawainya lebih keras, membuat Sarada bingung, bagian mana dari kata-katanya yang terdengar lucu sampai-sampai memicu mereka untuk tertawa lebih keras. Sarada menatap wajah-wajah yang menertawainya tersebut satu per satu, seolah-olah mencari jawaban di wajah mereka.

Seorang murid laki-laki akhirnya memberinya jawaban, ia menatap Sarada dengan begitu angkuh dengan seringai meremehkan bermain-main di sudut bibirnya. "Memang benar Konoha pernah memiliki Godaime hokage yang merupakan seorang perempuan. Tapi dia adalah hokage terlemah yang pernah Konoha miliki, kalau saja dia bukan keturunan Senju, mana mungkin dia menjadi hokage!"

Kedua bola mata Sarada melebar dan melebar dan melebar dari balik kacamatanya, mulutnya megap-megap layaknya ikan koi, bagaimana anak itu bisa menghina—tch! Ia tak terima, ia sama sekali tak terima! Mama pernah berkata padanya bahwa Godaime adalah salah satu wanita terkuat yang pernah dimiliki Konoha! Dia bertarung dalam perang Shinobi ke empat dengan gagah berani bersama Kage-kage lainnya yang kebanyakan adalah laki-laki. Bukan hanya bertarung, Godaime hokage juga merupakan ninja medis yang luar biasa, ia menyembuhkan ninja-ninja yang tengah berperang bersamanya. Dia adalah wanita yang luar biasa, dia adalah pahlawan—sama seperti mama yang juga wanita luar biasa sekaligus pahlawan. Ia sama kuatnya dengan hokage-hokage laki-laki yang Konoha miliki. Mama tak mungkin berbohong saat menceritakan semua itu kepadanya, mama tau betul kekuatan Godaime hokage, mama adalah muridnya!

Anak itu tidak tau apa-apa tentang Godaime hokage! Dia tidak tau seberapa luar biasanya wanita itu.

Sarada mengatupkan giginya rapat-rapat, siap untuk menggertak habis dan menjatuhkan perkataan diskriminatif anak itu ketika Shino-sensei mendahuluinya. Shino-sensei menyuruh kelas yang tengah ribut tersebut untuk tenang seraya mulai berceramah tentang membanding-bandingkan sesuatu dengan jenis kelamin tersebut bukanlah hal yang baik atau sebagainya.

Namun telinga gadis kecil yang memerah tersebut sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Anak laki-laki itu bodoh, dia pikir dialah yang terbaik, terkuat, terhebat. Mendiskriminasikan wanita sebagai kaum yang lebih lemah, tak lebih baik, juga tak lebih kuat. Memang di buku sejarah, di media dan di mana-mana selalu saja laki-laki yang menjadi pemimpin. Dan setiap kali muncul wanita hebat untuk menjadi pemimpin, mereka dengan keras menyangkal bahwa wanita tersebut sebanding dengan mereka.

Sarada sama sekali tidak membenci laki-laki. Banyak laki-laki yang baik juga hebat di luar sana, seperti _Naruto-ji-san_. Namun laki-laki seperti anak itulah yang tidak ia suka. Ia hanya benci direndahkan karena jenis kelaminnya. Hanya karena ia perempuan, ia tidak bisa menendang bokongnya, begitu?

 _Tch!_ Lihat saja nanti _shannaro!_

Sarada lelah pada era di mana lelaki selalu yang menjadi pemeran utama, menjadi pahlawan yang dipuja, menjadi yang terkuat di alam semesta. Karena itulah mulai saat ini ia memutuskan untuk membuktikan kepada mereka, bahwa perempuan juga bisa! Ia akan memulai revolusi di dunia shinobi, revolusi yang menyatakan kesetaraan jenis kelamin. Ia akan buktikan kepada mereka yang berpikir bahwa kunoichi juga bisa sama hebat—bahkan lebih hebat—dari shinobi laki-laki. Ia akan memulai revolusi yang menunjukkan bahwa kunoichi juga bisa menyelamatkan dunia!

Ia akan memulai _Main Heroine Revolution!_

Ia akan menjadikan hal itu sebagai tujuan hidupnya—percayalah ia benar-benar akan melakukannya.

Namun langkah awal yang ia butuhkan untuk mengamankan jalan mulus menuju impiannya tersebut adalah menjadi seorang hokage.

Dan ia benar-benar membutuhkan dukungan sebanyak yang ia bisa, _shannaro_!

.

.

.

"Mama!"

Teriak gadis itu memanggil ibunya ketika ia masuk ke rumah. Kepala merah muda ibunya langsung menyembul dari balik dinding ruang tengah, dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya menyambut kepulangan putri kecil tercintanya.

"Okaerinasai, Sarada." Ucap wanita berambut merah muda itu, dengan apron biru melampisi qipao merah yang dikenakannya, juga spatula di tangan kanannya. Sepertinya wanita itu tengah menyiapkan makan malam.

"Mama, aku akan menjadi hokage, shannaro!" ucap gadis itu dengan berapi-api secara tiba-tiba, memandang ibunya lekat-lekat dengan kilau kesungguhan dari balik kacamatanya. Ibunya memandang balik gadis mungil berambut hitam tersebut dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. Ia baru saja akan mengutarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya ketika Sarada melesat melewatinya begitu saja berlari ke kamarnya.

Ia mengangkat bahu seraya menghela napas, berpikir apa lagi yang ada di kepala mungil putrinya tersebut. Boruto, kah? Ya, mungkin saja. Seseorang mendapat nilai yang lebih darinya? Tidak, tidak mungkin, putri kecilnya adalah murid terbaik di kelasnya. Atau dia mungkin mulai menyukai laki-laki? Mungkin, mungkin iya, mungkin tidak. Sarada—yang mulai menunjukkan ciri-ciri feminis garis keras, layaknya Shisou—selalu berpikir laki-laki itu bodoh, terutama Boruto. Lagi pula apa hubungannya menyukai laki-laki dengan menjadi hokage? _Sigh_ , sejujurnya kali ini ia benar-benar tidak tau apa yang ada di pikiran Sarada.

Namun apa pun yang ada di pikiran anak itu sekarang, ia memiliki firasat hal tersebut akan tetap berada di kepala anak itu dalam waktu yang lama.

.

.

.

"Bibi Ino, dukung aku untuk menjadi hokage ke delapan, _shannaro_!" ucap Sarada dengan tegas seraya memberikannya secarik kertas bertuliskan _'Sarada sebagai hokage ke delapan!'_ yang dihiasi oleh bintang-bintang, tanda hati, juga pelangi warna-warni yang di gambar dengan rapi menggunakan krayon, saat mereka berkunjung ke kediaman Yamanaka sore itu. Mata biru Ino menatap iris hitam berapi-api penuh semangat tersebut dengan terkejut, bibir mungil gadis itu nyaris mengerucut ketika Ino tak bergeming dan diam saja—karena syok—menatap balik dirinya.

Wanita berambut pirang tersebut mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, sebelum memaksakan senyum canggung di bibirnya—menahan tawa ketika membaca ikat kepala berwarna putih yang bertuliskan _'Dukung Sarada, shannaro!'_ melingkar di kepala putri sahabatnya tersebut. "O-oh! Tentu saja Sarada-chan! Te-tentu saja!"

" _Yosh!_ " ucap gadis tersebut seraya menangguk tegas. Sarada memberinya hormat sejenak, sebelum berlari untuk mengejar Sai yang tengah melukis di ruang keluarga mereka.

Mata biru Ino mengikuti tubuh mungil gadis kecil tersebut hingga benar-benar menghilang di balik dinding sebelum beralih ke wanita berambut merah muda yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Sakura, anakmu kenapa?"

Pertanyaan wanita itu membuat Sakura mengangkat bahu sambil menggelengkan kepala pelan, ia menghela napas. "Entahlah Ino, andai saja aku tau jawabannya..."

 _Sigh..._

* * *

Owari

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sebelum para pembaca sekalian mem- _flame_ saya dengan _flamethrower,_ tolong izinkan saya untuk menjelaskan beberapa hal. Saya sama sekali tidak bertujuan untuk mendiskriminasikan jenis kelamin laki-laki dalam fic ini, fic ini hanyalah salah satu bentuk dari ketidakpuasan saya akan sedikitnya karakter perempuan yang kuat di Naruto Universe. Karena menurut saya karakter-karakter perempuan di Naruto Universe banyak memiliki kekurangan di mata fans dan entah kenapa sering kalah jauh dibanding karakter laki-laki. Kebanyakan dari mereka entah hilang di background—seperti Tenten dan Mei Terumi, atau di- _bash_ seperti Sakura, diremehkan seperti Hinata, juga di sangkal seperti Tsunade. Fic ini bertujuan untuk menghibur, walau humor-nya tidak lucu, jenis humor yang saya gunakan di sini adalah humor sarkastik—ya, bagi pecinta sarkasme di luar sana. Jadi sekali lagi maaf, kalau ada kata-kata fic ini tanpa sengaja menyinggung. XD

Saya melihat potensi di diri Sarada sebagai main heroine yang baik—mungkin karena dia Uchiha?—dan saya berharap dia benar-benar akan memenuhi ekspektasi saya, untuk bisa bersaing sebanding dengan para karakter laki-laki di Naruto next gen—terutama Boruto—dan tidak hilang ditelan background seperti kebanyakan karakter perempuan lainnya di Naruto Universe.

 _Peace!_ :D


End file.
